wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXX
Jacek ranny był rzeczywiście. Jeden z broniących się do ostatka napastników zaciął go osadzoną sztorcem kosą w lewe ramię, że zaś żołnierze byli w pochodzie bez pancerzy i naramienników, przeto sam koniec żeleźca przedarł mu dość głęboko rękę od barku aż do łokcia. Skaleczenie nie było zbyt ciężkie, ale krwawiło ogromnie, skutkiem czego młodzian zemdlał. Doświadczony ksiądz Woynowski kazał go ułożyć na wozie i opatrzywszy mu ranę, polecił go opiece niewiast. Zaraz też potem otworzył Jacek oczy i począł znów patrzyć jak w tęczę w pochyloną nad nim twarz panny Sienińskiej. Tymczasem czeladź w mig zasypała rów i rozebrała zasiek. Tabor i chorągiew przeszły za groblę na suchą drogę, gdzie zatrzymano się dla odpoczynku, dla wprowadzenia ładu w obozie i wybadania jeńców. Ksiądz od Taczewskiego udał się do panów Bukojemskich, aby zobaczyć, czy nie ponieśli jakiegoś szwanku. Lecz nie! Konie mieli podrapane, a nawet i pokłute, lubo nieszkodliwie, widłami, sami zaś byli nie tylko zdrowi, ale i w wybornych humorach, albowiem podziwiano powszechnie ich męstwo, że "natłukli jeszcze przed wojną tylu ludzi, ilu niejeden żołnierz przez całe lata wojaczki nie nabije". - Nuż byście waćpanowie zaciągnęli się pod pana Zbierzchowskiego - mówili ci i owi z towarzystwa - z dawna wiadomo, a Bóg da, że znów się pokaże, iże nasza chorągiew nawet między usarskimi prym dzierży, toteż nie byle kogo i niełatwo do niej pan Zbierzchowski przyjmuje, ale tak godnych kawalerów i on chętnie przygarnie, i my radzi z serca waćpanom będziemy. Panowie Bukojemscy wiedzieli, że nie mogło to być, gdyż nie stać ich było ani na odpowiednie poczty, ani na "wyprawę" konieczną do chorągwi tak górnej; jednakże z rozkoszą słuchali namów i gdy manierki poczęty chodzić z rąk do rąk, nie dali się i na tym polu nikomu przewyższyć. Kiedy to się działo, żołnierze wyciągali za łby z błota i przyprowadzali przed pana Zbierzchowskiego, pana Cyprianowicza i przed księdza pochwytanych napastników. Nie uszedł z nich po prostu żaden, albowiem w potężnej chorągwi liczącej prócz trzystu towarzystwa, dziewięćset pocztowych. dość było ludzi do otoczenia całego trzęsawiska i obu wylotów grobli. Widok jeńców zdziwił jednak wielce pana Serafina. Spodziewał się znaleźć pomiędzy nimi, jak zapowiedział synowi, Marcjana Krzepeckiego i jego radomską kompanię szlachecką, tymczasem miał przed sobą umazaną w błocie i cuchnącą torfem, obdartą gromadę zbójów, złożoną - jak wszystkie podobne - ze zbiegów z wybranieckiej piechoty, z wyrzutków, z prywatnej czeladzi, z poddaństwa, słowem: z wszelkiego rodzaju dzikich i złowrogich hultajów trudniących się rozbojem w puszczach i borach. Grasowało takich kup dużo, zwłaszcza w lesistym województwie sandomierskim, a ponieważ zaciągali się do nich ludzie gotowi na wszystko i którym w dodatku groziły w razie ujęcia straszne kary, więc i napady ich były nadzwyczaj zuchwałe, i bitwy z nimi szczególnie zacięte. Przez jakiś czas trwało jeszcze poszukiwanie po trzęsawiskach, poczym pan Cyprianowicz zwrócił się do Zbierzchowskiego i rzekł: - Mości pułkowniku, myśleliśmy, że to całkiem kto inny, a to zwyczajni osacznicy i zwykły napad zbójecki. Niemniej wszelako wdzięcznym sercem dziękujemy waszmości i całemu towarzystwu za skuteczną pomoc, bo bez niej nie oglądalibyśmy już może dzisiejszego wschodu słońca. A pan Zbierzchowski uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział: - Bogdaj to nocne pochody! I upał nie dokuczy, i przysługę można komu oddać. Chcesz waszmość zaraz badać tych ludzi? - Jakem się im z bliska przyjrzał, to niekoniecznie. Sąd ich i tak w grodzie zbada, a kat im poświeci. Na to wysoki kościsty chłop o posępnej twarzy i jasnych kudłach wysunął się z szeregu jeńców i pochyliwszy się do strzemienia pana Cyprianowicza, rzekł: - Wielmożny panie, darujcie nas zdrowiem, to powiemy prawdę. My zwyczajni osacznicy, ale napaść nie była zwyczajna. Usłyszawszy to ksiądz i pan Serafin spojrzeli po sobie z zaciekawieniem. - Kto ty jesteś? - zapytał ksiądz. - Starszy. Było nas dwóch, bo i kup było połączonych dwie, ale drugi zabit. Darujcie nam, wielmożni panowie, to powiem wszystko. Ksiądz zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: - Prawu nie możemy was odjąć, ale i tak lepiej wam dobrowolnie wyznać prawdę, niż żebyście ją mieli na mękach wyznawać. Może też w takowym razie i ludzki, i boski sąd będzie dla was łaskawszy. Chłop począł spoglądać po swoich, niepewny, czy ma mówić, czy milczeć, a tymczasem ksiądz dodał: - I jeśli prawdę szczerą wyznacie, to jeszcze jedno możemy dla was uczynić, mianowicie wstawić się za wami do króla i jego miłosierdziu was polecić, któren ponieważ grzecznych pachołków do piechoty potrzebuje, przeto często teraz sądom łaskawość poleca. - Jak tak, to powiem wszystko - odrzekł chłop. - Ja się zwę Obuch, a starszym drugiej kupy był Kos, i obu nas najął jeden szlachcic, abyśmy wasze miłoście napadli. - A wiecie, jako się ów szlachcic zowie? - Jam go przedtem nie znał, bom z dalszych stron, ale Kos go znał i mówił, że się zowie Wysz. Ksiądz i Cyprianowicz znów spojrzeli na się ze zdziwieniem. - Wysz, powiadasz? - Tak jest. - A nie było z nim nikogo? - Był drugi, cienki, chudy, młody. Pan Serafin zwrócił się do księdza i szepnął: - To nie oni... - Ale może być Marcjanowa kompania. Po czym głośno do chłopa: - Cóż wam przykazali? - Powiedzieli nam tak: "Co z ludźmi uczynicie, to wasza rzecz; wozy i łup wasze. Ale w taborze jest panna, którą macie chwycić i manowcami między Radomiem i Zwoleniem ku Policznej prowadzić. Za Policzną napadnie na was nasza kompania i pannę odbije. Wy jej niby brońcie, ale tak, by szkody nijakiej w ludziach nam nie przyczynić. Dostaniecie za to po talarze na głowę prócz tego, co w wozach znajdziecie". - To już jako na dłoni! - rzekł ksiądz. I po chwili znów pytał: - To tylko ci dwaj z wami gadali? - Przyjechał później z nimi trzeci w nocy, który dał nam po złotemu zadatku, ale choć ciemno było jak w piwnicy, poznał go jeden mój człowiek, bo był z jego poddanych, i mówił, że to pan Krzepecki. - Ha! otóż i on! - zawołał pan Cyprianowicz. - A ten człowiek jest tu, czyli też legł? - pytał ksiądz. - Jestem! - ozwał się opodal jakiś głos. - A pójdź ino bliżej. Tyś poznał pana Krzepeckiego? A to jakim sposobem, skoro tak było ciemno, że choć w pysk bij? - Dy ja go od małości znam. Poznałem i po pałąkowatych nogach, i po głowie, co mu jakoby w dole między garbami siedzi, i po głosie. - o gadał do was? - Mówił i z nami, a potem słyszałem, jak gadał do tych, co z nim przyjechali. - Cóż im powiedział? - Powiedział tak: "żeby wam można było pieniądze zawierzyć, to ja bym tu nie przyjeżdżał, choćby noc była jeszcze ciemniejsza..." - I zeznasz to przed burmistrzem albo przed starostą w grodzie? - Zeznam. Usłyszawszy to pan Zbierzchowski zwrócił się do pocztowych: - Tego człowieka mi osobliwie strzec. Na polu chwały 30